Making It Permanent
by Shipper 2004
Summary: Hey guys, this is a one shot about a time where Beca explains all of her tattoos to Chloe! I tried to stay somewhat true to the tattoos shown in the movies, but I got a little creative too lol... (Also, for anyone who was following this story before I deleted the second chapter, i wasn't happy with how that second chapter had turned out so this is just a one shot now haha)


_AN: Hey guys! I'm super excited about this new story! I think it's going to be a three shot and I hope you enjoy! I know that a few people were asking for more three chapter stories, so I hope you like it!_

Sunlight streamed through the half-closed curtains of the top bedroom in the Bella house, landing across the tangled limbs of the two captains. Chloe's morning alarm went off, loudly blasting Titanium by David Guetta from somewhere in the room. The redhead rubbed her eyes and got up to turn off her alarm. She shivered when her feet hit the frozen hardwood floor and the cold air of the room left goosebumps on her bare arms and legs. Chloe scurried over to the dresser where her phone was charging and shut off the alarm.

"Get back under these covers, Beale," Beca said, her voice muffled by the pillow her head was rested on. "It's freezing in this bed without your hot body in it with me."

"Babe, as much as I want to stay here with you, I have to get ready for class," Chloe explained to her girlfriend as she wrapped a sheet around her body started to get up, but Beca grabbed her hand to stop her.

"It's Saturday, Chlo." Beca chuckled. "Now come back to bed with me."

"Oh, I must have forgotten to shut off my alarm last night." Chloe thought out loud, laying back down and pulling the sheets back over herself. The redhead snuggled closer to her girlfriend and wrapped her arm around the girl's waist, resting her head where Beca's neck meets her shoulder.

"Good morning," Chloe whispered into Beca's ear.

"Morning, baby," Beca replied, kissing Chloe's forehead and wrapping her arm around her shoulders.

They laid like that in a comfortable silence for a while, enjoying the tranquility of the quiet room. Being up on the top level means you can't hear most of the racket that takes place on the first floor. Chloe began to trace the headphone tattoo on Beca's left wrist, it was a habit she fell into whenever they were cuddling.

"You know, sometimes I only think you're dating me for my ink, Beale," Beca smirked, looking down at her girlfriend.

"Of course I'm not," Chloe laughed. "How many do you have again?"

"Five," Beca replied. "Are you gonna make me do the thing where you go through all of my tattoos and have me explain what each one means?"

"I wasn't going to, but now that you mention it, I might as well," Chloe said, smiling from ear to ear. Beca sighed, which made Chloe giggle.

"Alright, let's start with the headphones because you seem to like that one the most." Chloe nodded. "This one also happens to be my favorite. It was my first tattoo and I got it when I was sixteen. I knew a guy at my school that had an older brother who was a tattoo artist."

"You got your first tattoo illegally?" Chloe asked, shocked.

Beca laughed, "C'mon babe, I used to skip class to chain smoke with my friends at least twice a week, and you're surprised that I didn't wait until I was eighteen to get my first tattoo?"

"Good point," Chloe said. "Ok, continue."

"Anyway, one Saturday I drove my shitty Tacoma over to his house and his brother tatted me in their unfinished basement. It took him forever because I kept making him redraw the template until it was exactly how I've wanted it."

"Well it turned out perfect," Chloe told her, kissing the brunette's neck. "How did your parents react when they found out?"

"Surprisingly, my mom didn't care too much. She just told me to wait until I was eighteen to get the more. My dad, on the other hand, was pissed. He tried to ground me for it, but I still snuck out to hang with friends without him knowing."

"Why did you want the headphones to be your first tattoo?"

"I wanted my first tat to represent the most important thing in my life; music," Beca smiled. "And obviously I have a lot of things that are important to now, especially you and the Bellas, but I wouldn't have any of those things if it weren't for my love for music."

Chloe smiled and brought her head up to meet Beca's lips for a tender kiss which the brunette gladly returned. "Ok, now the grasshopper."

"That was my second tattoo, I got it the night I turned eighteen," Beca thought to herself for a moment to remember the night perfectly. "My older cousin texted me that morning and she asked if there was anywhere special I wanted to go to for the occasion, and I said a tattoo parlor. She took me to the first one we could find and even offered to pay for it too."

"Only you would spend their first night as a legal adult in a tattoo chair." Chloe giggled.

"True," Beca chuckled. "The only problem was that I had no idea what I wanted to get. The artist pulled out this huge ass book for me to look through and pick a design, but I knew if I looked through every page of that book then I would be there for hours deciding. Me, being my impulsive, teenage self, decided to close my eyes, flip to a random page and point to a picture."

"You seriously picked a design randomly and had it permanently etched into your skin with no hesitation?" Chloe asked, giggling at Beca's story.

"Yup, so this one pretty much reminds me to not overthink decisions and to just go with my gut. It turned out pretty good, huh?" The brunette twisted the arm that was wrapped around Chloe to look at the grasshopper on her forearm.

"It did." Chloe agreed, kissing her on the cheek. "Ok, now the flowers on your shoulder."

"This one I got a few months after the grasshopper; it's actually the one that took the longest because it's my only colored tattoo; it was also the most expensive for the same reason." Beca began.

"What is it for?" Chloe asked.

"It's for my godmother; my mom's younger sister," Beca explained. "I wanted to get a tattoo for her and I knew peonies were her favorite flower. She was the only adult I had in my life that completely supported me through everything, especially my dream to produce music."

"She sounds amazing." Chloe inquired.

"She is," Beca smirked and looked down at the redhead. "I'll have to take you to her house sometime so you can meet her."

"I would love that." Chloe smiled brightly. "Now onto the rectangles on your back."

"There not rectangles, weirdo," Beca playfully punched Chloe's shoulder.

"They're equalizer bars, they indicate which tracks I'm using in my mixes and how loud they are in the mix."

"Whatever, when did you get that one?"

"About a month and a half before I started my freshman year at Barden," Beca told her. "A week before I got it, my dad and I got into this huge argument about my future and how I wasn't taking anything seriously. I told him that I was taking music seriously and that only ticked him off more. That's when he finally decided to make me go to college, he wanted me to start acting like an adult and start thinking about the future or some other bullshit."

"So you got the tattoo to prove to him that music was the only thing you wanted to pursue?" Chloe inferred.

"Exactly, I got it as a big fuck you to my dad for never believing in what I was most passionate about and a constant reminder to myself to never give up anything, especially my dreams," Beca said.

"That's nice," Chloe said before correcting herself. "The dreams part, not your dad being a dick part."

"Thanks, babe." Beca kissed Chloe's head and smiled. "I guess that leaves one more."

"Which one is left?" Chloe asked.

"My Stephen King quote," Beca smirked. "I got it last weekend and I haven't shown it to you yet." Beca held up her left arm so that Chloe could read the typewriter font on the inside of her upper arm.

"'Get busy living or get busy dying.'" Chloe read.

"We had to read Shawshank Redemption in high school and this quote really stuck with me," Beca said, funning her fingers over the black lettering. "It means that you have to keep living your life no matter what happens to you because if you aren't living, you're wasting your time."

"I love it." Chloe smiled. "Why didn't you tell me you got a new tattoo?"

"I was gonna show it to you once it was fully healed," Beca said. "But I guess now was a good time too."

"Well, I really like this one," Chloe said, kissing Beca sweetly.

Beca pulled back to point something out. "Wait, I didn't ask you about your tattoo!"

"Oh yeah, I guess I'll explain my little ladybug," Chloe said, lifting up her hand to examine the tattoo on her wrist, it was about as big as a dime. "My friends dragged me to a tattoo parlor a few months after I turned eighteen so they could get tattoos, but I ended up getting one too. I got the ladybug for my mom because that's been her nickname for me ever since I was born."

"I might have to start calling you that now." Beca teased.

"Oh shut up," Chloe giggled. "I was super scared of the pain though, so I had the artist make the tattoo as small as possible."

"Did you think it would hurt that bad?" Beca asked.

"Before I got it I did, but when he started the outline with black ink, I realized it wasn't too bad," Chloe said. "It hurts, but not nearly as much as I thought."

"True, I was scared when I got my first one too." Beca agreed.

"But I'm super glad I got it, my mom thought it was adorable." Chloe smiled, gazing at her wrist.

"Just like you, babe," Beca smirked, kissing Chloe's forehead. "Now let's try to stay in bed until one of the girls comes up here to complain about something."

"What makes you assume they'll have something to complain about this early on a Saturday?" Chloe asked. "And what makes you think they'd come into my room first?"

"For starters, they always find something to argue about, especially in the morning, and you're the only one here who tries to solve every problem in this house." Beca pointed out.

"True."

"Exactly, so let's just chill here for a little longer and then I'll make us breakfast when we get up," Beca said.

"Sounds like a plan." Chloe grinned and kissed Beca quickly before resting her head back on Beca's chest.

 _I hoped you liked the first chapter guys!_

 _For anyone who's wondering about the tattoos, I looked up the tattoos Beca and Chloe have so I knew they would be correct. The stories about each tattoo and when she got them, however, are my own ideas, so they might not totally line up with the movie timeline lol._

 _Also, for all of the people asking for another chapter of Cigarettes, one of my other stories, I will not be writing the second part with Chloe's reaction… as much as some people want it, I purposefully left other reaction and I wanted it to be different from some of my other stuff._

 _If you liked this story and want to see more please review and check out my profile!_

 _Thanks, guys!_


End file.
